Order of the Eclipse
The Order of the Eclipse Based in Drakes Regency, the Order of the Eclipse was formed some hundred years ago by a Priest of Sun and a Priestess of Moon. A military order that owes nothing to the Four Gods, the Order's charter is to protect Karimas from mages who misuse their power. While mages have protections under Kariman law, when a matter that may involve magic must be investigated, the Order is generally called. The Order investigates these matters closely and if necessary, hunts and incarcerates or destroys the mage in question. Many metamages gravitate toward the Order, and they are welcome, if watched. Lately, there have been questions about some of the Order's movements. The Marshall-General Farris Starkweather has been displaying odd behavior, and a zealotry that borders on mania. He has recently dismissed several mages from the Order, for little reason, and defends his actions with his authority. The head of the order and current regent of Drakes Regency, Syan Snowlander, is far too busy to deal with him, but it has been whispered that he is displeased with Starkweather. Lord-Captain Vedic Sembry, called the Longblade, was recently appointed as Stone's Regent, and has leveraged his new position to urge an investigation into Starkweather's actions. Thus far, Starkweather has ably defended himself against all accusation, but many in the Order have their doubts, even as many others defend the Marshall-General. Due to his elevation, Vedic was forced to resign his commission, but has requested emeritus rank. This request has yet to be responded to. Ranks Enlisted men are contracted for a number of years, and may renew their contracts at any time. Officers are essentially contracted for life, although they can request dismissal, and certain factors can also force them into retirement. In order to strip an officer of his commission, a tribunal must be held by officers at least three ranks higher. Enlisted ranks earn a sigil per day per point of rank. Enlisted men form the rank and file of the Order's soldiers. Often, unless called upon, they will live regular lives until the call goes out. They will serve a week out of every month in uniform at their local headquarters. There are six Enlisted ranks: Private, Lancer, Shieldsman, Sergeant, MasterSergeant, and Marshall. Officers earn a crown a day per rank, and for being so well paid, they give up pretty much anything resembling a normal life. Officers train and educate themselves rigorously, staff the Order's headquarters, and are often the ones you see roaming the countryside in search of information on rogue elementals or mages gone mad. It isn't enough to wait for it to come to you – so much the better if they can be on top of things. There are six officer ranks: Ensign, Corporal, Lieutenant, Major, Captain, and Field Marshall. Above these two sets of ranks are the Generals, between four and six men picked by the Master-General (the head of the Order) to advise him. These are almost always referred to as Lord-General, whether or not they are noble by birth. Commissions can be bought, but they require serving as Enlisted for at least two years in all cases, and earned commissions usually aren't given until after four. The Order also has a rigorous (some say brutal) training and indoctrination program; officers are expected to repeat it every three years, enlisted men every five. Category:Setting